tsukubafandomcom-20200213-history
Joyo Bank
This is a big bank locally with lots of branches. You can make an account with just a signature at the Kenkyu Gakuen Toshi branch which is in AiAi Mall. When you open an account at Joyo, you get an エースカード (ACE CARD). This card allows you to do all the normal banking stuff at Joyo ATM machines. It also allows you to withdraw cash at 7-11 ATM, Tokyo Mitsubishi UFJ ATM etc all over Japan. If you want to use it in a convenience store, just make sure that the ATM sign outside says 銀行ATM (= bank ATM) Branches in and around Tsukuba Kenkyu Gakuen Toshi Branch *Branch#: 0130-104 *Location: 1-1364-1 Azuma, Postcode: 305-0031 (In AiAi Mall) *Contact: 029-851-2151 *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 8am to 8pm, Sat, Sun, Hol: 9am to 7pm * This is considered the "main branch" in Tsukuba and it is the only local branch that can deal with foreign currencies. Kukizaki Branch *Branch#: 0130-136 *Location: 300-1 Oguki, Postcode: 300-1255 *Contact: 029-876-3521 *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 8:45am to 7pm, Sat, Sun, Hol: 9am to 5pm Matsushiro Branch *Branch#: 0130-121 *Location: 4-200-1 Matsushiro, Postcode: 305-0035 (In Matsushiro Shopping Center) *Contact: 029-852-0551 *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 8:45am to 7pm, Sat, Sun, Hol: 9am to 5pm Oho Branch *Branch#: 0130-125 *Location: 3095-1 Osone, Postcode: 300-3253 *Contact: 029-864-2911 *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 8:45am to 7pm, Sat, Sun, Hol: 9am to 5pm Takezono Branch *Branch#: 0130-186 *Location: 3-18-3 Takezono, Postcode: 305-0032 (In Takezono Shopping Center) *Contact: 029-852-6121 *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 8:45am to 7pm, Sat, Sun, Hol: 9am to 5pm Toyosato Branch *Branch#: 0130-139 *Location: 255-3 Sakemaru, Postcode: 300-2637 (Near Acqua Serena) *Contact: 029-847-5151 *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 8:45am to 7pm, Sat, Sun, Hol: 9am to 5pm Tsukuba Branch *Branch#: 0130-075 *Location: 92 Hojo, Postcode: 300-4231 *Contact: 029-867-1186 *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 8:45am to 7pm, Sat, Sun, Hol: 9am to 5pm Tsukuba Namiki Branch *Branch#: 0130-168 *Location:2-7-3 Umezono, Postcode: 305-0045 (North of Sasagi intersection on Higashi Odori) *Contact: 029-855-1981 *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 8:45am to 7pm, Sat, Sun, Hol: 9am to 7pm Tsukuba Shiyakusho Branch *Branch#: 0130-176 *Location:4741 Yatabe, Postcode: 305-0861 *Contact: 029-837-1375 *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 5pm Yatabe Branch *Branch#: 0130-040 *Location: 6006-1 Yatabe Fujitsuka,Postcode: 305-0861 *Contact: 029-836-1321 *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 8:45am to 7pm, Sat, Sun, Hol: 9am to 5pm Cash machines in and around Tsukuba AIST (1) *Location: 1-1-4 Higashi *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm AIST (2) *Location: 16-3 Onogawa *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm AIST (3) *Location: 1-2-2 Namiki *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm Asse *Location: 2143 Kami Yokoba *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 10am to 7pm, Sat, Sun, Hol: 10am to 5pm Kasumi in Takezono *Location: 2-12-1 Takezono *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 7pmSat, Sun, Hol: 9am to 7pm Kasumi in Tsukuba Center *Location: 599-1 Nishi Ohashi Minami Dai *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm KEK *Location: 1-1 Oho *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm Namiki Shopping Center *Location: 4－1－2 Namiki *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 7pm, Sat:9am to 5pm Q't *Location: 1-6-1 Azuma* ATM Hours: Weekdays: 10am to 8pm, Sat, Sun, Hol: 10am to 5pm Tsukuba City Hall Oho Branch Office *Location: 3249-1 Ozone *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm Tsukuba City Hall Sakura Branch Office *Location: 1979 Konda *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm Tsukuba City Hall Toyosato Branch Office *Location: 1197-20 Koya *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm Tsukuba City Hall Tsukuba Branch Office *Location: 5060 Hojo *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm Tsukuba City Hall Yatabe Branch Office *Location: 4711 Yatabe *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm Tsukuba Medical Center *Location: 1-3-1 Amakubo *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 7pm, Sat, Sun, Hol: 9am to 5pm Tsukuba Memorial Hospital *Location: 1187-299 Kaname *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm University of Tsukuba (1) *Location: 3-1-1 Amakubo (by the Daigaku Kaikan) *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm University of Tsukuba (2) *Location: 1-1-1 Tennodai (in 3rd cluster) *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm University of Tsukuba Hospital *Location: 2-1-1 Amakubo *ATM Hours: Weekdays: 9am to 6pm, Sat:9am to 5pm Others * Outside Toys'R'Us in Arakawaoki Links * Joyo Bank Category:Matsushiro Shopping Center Category:Banks Category:AiAi Mall